This invention relates to an ultrasonic scanning pulse-generating apparatus for use in ultrasonic imaging equipment of mechanical-scanning type.
An ultrasonic imaging device which performs mechanical scanning has an ultrasonic scanner including an ultrasonic transducer which is swingably moved, back and forth, to scan a subject, with an ultrasonic beam. The position of the transducer is detected by, for example, a rotary encoder. More precisely, it is detected from the rising edges of the pulses output by the rotary encoder. The rotary encoders available at present can output 300 to 600 pulses per revolution, but cannot produce more than this. The data showing the position of the transducer cannot serve by itself to generate rate pulses perfectly synchronous with the transmission and reception of the ultrasonic beam.